Spell Babies
by Forgetful Love
Summary: At first it was just another job for the Head boy and girl, however, it soon changed and neither one would ever truly know what hit them in the end. Whatever will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Calmed by your touch

Hermione cried on her bed as she held the now wrinkled and tear-stained letter in her hands. The letter was from Harry, her now ex-boyfriend, it had said that he wanted to break up with her because he had fallen in love with Ginny, and that they had started to see each other over that summer holiday. Her heart was broken, she had thought that she had meant more to him than that. They had been seeing each other since the end of their fourth year. They had bonded over Cedric Diggory's death, when Harry had needed his friends the most, one thing had led to another and they had ended up snogging in a desperate need to feel something other than their own emotions.

Suddenly she grew angry and ripped the paper in two, Harry did not even have the decency to break up with her in person, instead he did it in a letter, as if she meant nothing to him. She threw the ripped up pieces away from her and on to the floor. She then collapsed on her back into her pillow, that night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a tapping at her window, she turned over in her bed and saw that it was one of Hogwarts's barn owls. She got up from her bed and opened her window to let the owl in, she then grabbed one of the owl treats she bought for Hedwig and gave it to the tired looking owl. The owl stuck out its leg and Hermione untied the rather large looking envelope, freeing the owl, which flew back out the window and into the morning sky.

Hermione moved back over to her bed and sat down opening the envelope as she did so. First she pulled out the mandatory list of the items she would need for that year, however, she could tell there was something else in the envelope that felt heavy. She tipped the envelope over her free hand, a silver, solid object fell into her palm. It took her a few second to realize what it was, it was the Head Girl badge and attached to the pin in the back was a note. Carefully she took the note of the badge and read it:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been_

_Selected for Head Girl this year. You are to meet me in the head compartment on the on the Hogwarts Express September 1__st__ at eleven o'clock in the morning. There_

_You will learn what is expected of you this year._

_Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore

_Head Master of Hogwarts_

For a moment she forgot her heartache and smiled happily down at the letter, that solidified her one major goal she had while attending Hogwarts. Later she would ask if her parents could take her to the Leaky Cauldron so she could go into Diagon Ally and get her supplies she had a week before school started again.

Soon her parents and she were outside of the Leaky Cauldron, they had a meeting to go to for their dental business, so they were not going with her, but they promised to pick her up in two hours time. Once she was successfully in Diagon Ally, she made her way to Flourish and Blotts, she had sent an owl ahead requesting that the books on the list be pulled for her and she would come pay and pick them up later when she was in the area. Doing this saved her time and made it so she would not get stuck in the store reading all the new books, she did not want to lose track of time and make her parents wait, which she knew would happen. After Flourish and Blotts she made her way over to Madam Malkin's to buy a new set of robes for the year, then after that all she would need to do is walk next door to Amanuensis Quills and stock up on some ink, quills and scrolls and she would be set.

After she had everything she would need to help her make it through the first semester. She still had a half an hour before her parents would come and get her, so she decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and have a butter beer while she waited. Sitting down and having the warm liquid warm her body gave her a chance to think. She had loved Harry so much, but it was apparent that he did not feel the same way. Would she ever be able to love again, open her heart to someone? At that moment the notion seemed impossible, she felt as if she would always love Harry.

_One week Later..._

Hermione got out of her parents car, they had just arrived at Kings Cross station. She got her trunk out of the car before she gave her parents both a hug and a kiss with the promise that she would write them every week. Soon she was stepping through the barrier and onto the platform 9 ¾ and walking towards the scarlet train, this year she would be going to the Heads' compartment and she briefly wondered for the hundredth time in that week who the Head Boy was going to be, she did not care who it was as long as it was not Harry or a Slytherin. She was so caught up in her internal thoughts, that she had forgotten to watch where she was going, or she would have seen Ron coming right at her. She butted into his hard chest and fell down to the train's steel floor.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine…" she said, as she dusted the dirt off her behind.

"How are you doing? I tried to tell you so many times this summer, but he caught me writing the letter and told me that if I told you, he would no longer be my friend, I finally persuaded him to tell you. I had no idea he was going to break up with you for Ginny. I'm sorry." Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other and scratched his head out of being nervous.

"You don't have to apologize to me Ron, I can understand, I just..." tears came to her eyes. "I just thought I meant more to him, I guess I was wrong. I have to go, I need to be in the Heads' compartment."

Ron nodded his head before he moved to let her pass. She walked hurriedly to the compartment, all the while trying to compose herself so that she would not be a mess in front of the Headmaster or the Head Boy.

By the time she reached the compartment, both the Headmaster and the Head Boy were inside. She slid open the door and went inside. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It is fine Miss Granger, we were early."

Hermione now took the chance to look at who was the Head Boy, her heart stopped. It was Draco Malfoy, out of all the seventh years why did it have to be him? What had she done to the Fates to make them so mad at her?

"As you can see, you two are the Heads for this year; I paired you two on purpose. I want you to help lead an experiment that I believe will help unite the school in harmony and if it goes well, I will do it in the future as well. I need you two to seem as if you have formed a friendship, maybe go as far to say that you too are boyfriend and girlfriend. If my theory is correct, when the younger students see that you two get along, they will feel more inclined to branch out and befriend people in the other houses. I have a feeling that it will be hard for both you two and the sixth and seventh years to break old habits. That is why I have devised a new class, a parenting class."

Hermione had a bad feeling in her stomach, Dumbledore did not seem like the type to have them carry around a little egg or a bag of sugar like muggle schools did. "What does this parenting class entail?"

"Well I feel it is relatively straight forward. Everyone will be paired with someone of the opposite house and then a spell will be preformed to create a baby that looks like both of the people and the girls will carry the baby for two months as it develops and grows."

"Wait, we have to carry the baby?" asked Hermione as a frown spread across her face.

"I think it is important that all aspects of being a parent are explored and with the use of magic and a few creative spell inventors, it is possible for that to happen. Do you have a problem with that Miss Granger?"

A blush came to her cheeks, "No sir,"

"What if I don't want to do this?" asked Draco, finally speaking.

"Well, you have every right to refuse this task Mister. Malfoy, I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do. However, this is and will be the main task for the Head boy and girl this year, so if you cannot complete it then we can remove your status and have someone else more willing take your place. Perhaps Mister. Zabini or Mister. Potter would be more willing."

"No!" Hermione yelled, before she covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed at her outburst.

"I thought you and Mister Potter were together Miss Granger?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "I don't want to talk about it and I don't want him as Head Boy or I will quit as being Head girl."

"Very well, what is your final answer Mister Malfoy?"

Draco seemed to stare at Hermione for a long minute, as if he was trying to read her soul. "I guess I will stay, on the condition that you explain at Graduation that we were never friends or boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever else you want us to be."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, "I can do that, if you truly want me to in the end."

"Oh I will. So what do we have to get this thing started and over with."

"It is simple, Miss Granger will now be placed under the spell, so that she will be the first to show union between the two houses. Tomorrow the rest of the Sixth and Seventh years will have the program explained to them and then their partners and spells assigned to them."

"You do understand that not everyone will be willing to do this and that you cannot force them to if they do not want to," said Hermione as she crossed her legs and her foot began to twitch.

"I do Miss Granger, and for those students that feel that way they do not need to participate and some partners may turn into groups to help uneven numbers. However, I have a feeling if the student sees their peers joining in, they will not want to be left out."

"Right, well I don't have all day to sit around here, I have friends I would like to say hello to, so if we could get that little spell finished I would like to do it now," said Draco as he stared down at his nails in plain disinterest in his fellow students' interest.

"If Miss Granger is ready, then we will get started." Dumbledore stared at Hermione with his damn twinkling blue eyes. Did she really want to do this? She could back out now, give up her place as Head Girl and let some other poor soul have a fake child with Malfoy. She now bit her lip. However, she had worked so hard for this for so many years...was she willing to give it all up over a silly thing...person like Draco Malfoy?

"Hurry up Granger!I don't have all day to listen to those wheels turn in that know-it-all brain of yours." Draco nudge her in her side breaking her of her thought.

In that split second she had made up her mind, she could not let some other poor soul deal with Malfoy's arse. "I'll do it." She glared at Draco who was now staring with a bored expression out the window of the compartment.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore said joyously as he clapped his hands together, "To create a child with both your genetic traits, I will need you both to hold hands as I perform the spell."

Draco looked at him with shock and disgust on his face, "You want me to touch her, but she is a filthy—"

"If you say that Merlin forsaken word in front of me, I will curse your goods off Malfoy!" snapped Hermione as her fist clenched around her wand.

"I would like to see you try!" he snapped back.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled, getting the attention of his Head students. "I will not have you fighting in front of me and certainly not where the other students can hear you. You two need to stay believable in the fact that you two can get along and be friends. Now hold each other's hands, it will only be for a moment."

Without any more fuss the two took the other's hand and jumped when they had shocked each other, sending goose-pimples up their arms. Hermione was shocked at how warm his hand felt against her skin and she felt disturbed by the fact of how at ease she felt when he touched her, she had to be going insane slowly over the fact that Harry had dumped her.

Draco was also disturbed by the fact at how calm he became when she touch him, it was as if all the worry he had over the summer had vanished.

Dumbledore smiled as he noticed the change in their body language. He then lifted his wand and wordlessly preformed the spell. Hermione and Draco's joined hands glowed purple before it disappeared. "You can let go of each other now," he said with a hint of a laugh to his tone, as they quickly let go of the other's hand and a feeling of longing over came them to touch each other again and reclaim that feeling of bliss they had, they of course both ignored this feeling.

Hermione gasped and touched her stomach, she felt warm inside and her eyes widened as she felt a tiny almost unnoticeable bump form underneath her hand. She looked to Dumbledore for the answer, "The spell will start growing relativity fast, by tomorrow you should look to be around six month pregnant, it will begin to slow down at that point and develop slower, right now it is just forming a base for what it will look like."

Hermione could not describe the feelings she felt at that moment, she had something growing inside her, she could say for a fact that she had never felt this feeling before and she felt a queer sense of joy overcome her.

Draco watch her, he could almost see her aura change before him. His eyes had widened also at seeing her stomach grow the small amount that it did, he had thought about making a fat remark about it, but something in him had made him bite his tongue. He rubbed his chest subconsciously as his heart sped up. He needed to get out of there. "Well as fun as this has all been, if we are done here, I would like to go see my friends before this train ride is over."

"You may leave now Mister Malfoy, I best be getting back to Hogwarts to make sure everything is ready for greeting our new first years."

At once the two left, leaving Hermione once again alone with her thoughts and her hand resting on her budding stomach. In a way, she hoped Harry would be jealous when he found out about his, she just did not know how soon it would take him to find out. Deciding to take a small nap, she laid down on her side with the her hand on her stomach, her fingers rubbing unconscious circles into her skin.

**A/N: Alright so here is the first chapter of 'Spell Babies', which is the hopefully improved version of Baby Boomers. I cannot tell you how embarrassed I was to read over my old work, I started Baby Boomers when I was 14, I am 19 now, if that tells you anything. **

**If anyone would like to compare the chapters of Spell Babies to Baby Boomers be my guest, I would love to hear what people have to say about the two. I hope that my writing has at least improved a little bit since then. **

**I only did a brief check on the grammar and spelling of this. I am certain there are a few typos, if there are any major ones please let me know if you feel like it, I will be going and editing the story after I have finished it and the first few chapters are not as fresh in my brain. **

**I don't normally ask for reviews anymore, but I would like at least a few words on what the long term Baby Boomers followers think of this first chapter. **

**With Love,**

**Forgetful Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

All Just an Act?

Hermione awoke to someone nudging her roughly. She opened her eyes to find Harry standing in front of her with his arms crossed and Ron right behind him looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Would you care to explain to me who did that?" asked Harry, as he pointed to her now much fuller stomach. Hermione looked down to her now much fuller belly and frowned before she struggled to sit upright. She did not know how far along she was yet, certainly not six months, but her stomach appeared larger than it should have for the stage she was at, what could that mean?

"I did," said a voice to their left. All three turned their heads to see who had intruded in on their conversation. Draco was leaning again the door of the compartment, the ever seemingly permanent smirk staining his lips and his grey eyes were fixed with a glare.

"What?" asked both Harry and Ron, as they glared back at Draco.

Draco pushed past the two boys roughly and sat down next to Hermione. He then shocked everyone when he leaned over and chastely kissed her the lips, both jumped slightly when their lips met, neither one had expected to feel such a jolt of energy come from the simple kiss. Draco pulled away from her slowly as if he did not want to stop. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, he was staring back at her. His eyes had darkened to a smoky black with passion, she had never seen him like this, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from launching herself at him and snogging him until his lips were blue. Draco moved way from her and leaned back in his seat, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She went ridged, as he smirked arrogantly at Harry, who looked like he was ready to burst with pent up rage.

"How could you?" he said through gritted teeth, as he watched Draco's long fingers rub slow circles into Hermione's shoulder.

Something in Hermione clicked and she came out of her stupor. "How could I?" she asked, her tone filled with venom. "You cheated on me the whole bloody holiday! We dated three years Harry, and you tossed it away as if it meant nothing." Ron gasped at the fact that she had cursed which was something out of character for her.

"Well, it is apparent to everyone here that you cheated on me first, unless you just got fat over the summer."

She gasped and tears sprang to her eyes,"You don't even know the whole story."

"Yeah, well I think I do know it, you're a slag."

Draco stood up and clenched his wand in his hand, "I think it would be best if you leave now Potter."

"Don't worry, I don't want to be around her any longer." Harry stormed out of the compartment and Ron slowly started to follow him, seeming torn on who he should stay with.

"Ron, it's not what it seems. You will find out the truth tonight, I promise," said Hermione who had grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"I trust you Hermione, I just saw you a little while ago and you were defiantly not pregnant then." Ron the glanced at Draco before he looked back to Hermione who gave him a reassuring smile that she would be fine with the git. He then left, closing the sliding door behind him.

Draco sat down next to her and ran his hand through his platinum locks. Hermione looked at him with a frown on her face and a hand subconsciously on her stomach, "Why did you do that?"

He looked at her, a scowl on his face, "Do what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know, you kissed me, deliberately put your arm around me and defended me against Harry, last time I checked you disliked like having to breathe the same air as me."

His arrogant facade came back over his face, "I still do. I was just keeping up appearances like the old kook asked us to."

"He never told us to kiss, and he is not an old kook."

He ignored her last comment, "No, but he did ask us to perhaps act like we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you saying you want to date me Malfoy?"

A look of disgust filled his eyes, "Of course not! I simply did it to get the Scarhead riled up and it worked."

A blush of both anger and embarrassment at being used in such a way rose in Hermione's round cheeks. "You are a prick," she said simply.

"Get used to it."

The train slowly came to a stop, and Draco stood leaving the compartment without even trying to help Hermione stand. She struggled, but was finally able to succeed in making herself upright, her next goal was figuring out how to walk with the new and suddenly added weight on her used to be slim, but curvy frame. The shocked stares and comments she received as she maneuvered out of the train made her eyes brim with tears, she felt ashamed for something that was not her fault nor even real.

As she got off the train she did not even bother to say hello to Hagrid, who had called out her name. Instead, she headed straight for the Heads' carriage that had gold rimmed wheels, unlike the others. To her displeasure she was once again faced with having to be in the same space as the royal arse (Draco Malfoy), who did not even acknowledge her as she got into the carriage. They sat in an uneasy silence for three minutes before Draco turned to her, "I want to make one thing clear about this year and this damn experiment thing we have been thrown into." He paused to see if she was listening and she stared coldly at him, her brown eyes narrowed. "Once that sprog or whatever it is comes out, don't expect me to help you take care of it, I do not look after sprogs, that is what house elves are for."

Hermione gasped, before crossing her arms, "Fine, I doubt you would be a good fake father anyway, you are to much like your own father to care about anything that takes away your right to be the center of everything. You could never put yourself before something else, let alone love it. I pity people like you."

A murderous glare over came him, "You are the mudblood not me, as far as I am concerned you will never be anything but the dung that I wipe off my shoes at the end of this miserable year."

Tears once again entered her eyes, normally she would not let him get to her, but for some reason she could not stop the hot tears from rolling down her cheeks and onto her protruding stomach. Suddenly she felt something move inside her and it push rather roughly against where her hand lay. She gasped at the feeling, it felt strange, it was as if she had popcorn popping within her. "Oh Merlin, I think it just kicked me," she muttered, as she looked down at her stomach unaware that Draco was watching her with an emotion in his eyes that plainly said that he longed for her in more ways than just lust. However, as soon as she looked back up the emotion was gone, if it had even existed at all.

**A/N: Once again, if there were major typos in this chapter please let me know, I am working on getting a beta. There will be another chapter up Sunday along with another chapter of The Snake. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I wrote the last line and it just seemed to fit perfectly as an ending I don't like to fight with my muse. **

**Next chapter everything is explained to the students, they get their partners and spells and the new dorms are explained, first day classes begin and all is chaos at Hogwarts. **

**Chapter after that, Harry goes on a drunk rage (similar to Baby Boomers, different reason), Ron and Draco also reach civil terms (minus Tommy Chong as narrator...what the hell was I thinking? Why did no one stop me...WHY?).**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, they made my day and I am happy to see that some of the old Baby Boomers fans have come back. I am trying to write Draco and Hermione closer to the canon versions, they are still a bit OOC and always will be, because I am not J.K. Rowling, but so far how am I doing?**

**With love and Plushie Dracos,**

**Forgetful Love **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sorting had gone well; Hogwarts had gained at least a hundred first years. The feast had been delicious and all was peaceful and calm within Hogwarts. That was until, Dumbledore made his opening speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Once again I must tell you all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all who do not have a professor or permission to be there. Now on to more pleasant news, we have a new Potions Professor, Professor Horace Slughorn, Professor Snape will be taking over Defense against the Dark arts. Please give them a warm welcome." The students clapped politely and Slughorn stood and bowed, a smiled spread across his thick face, making his wrinkles appear deeper.

"As some of you have noticed the Head Girl Hermione Granger is pregnant, with the Head Boy Draco Malfoy's—" Before he could finish the sentence chaos broke out and the students started to talk.

Hermione bowed her head, she could not bear too look at the people around her; some of the things she could hear them say made her feel low. Some said that she had seduced Draco into her bed because a guy like him would never go willingly after a muggleborn like her. It did not help that when she finally looked up her eyes met Harry's and the anger she saw there made her want to break down there and cry, he had never looked at her like that. Dumbledore clapped his hands and everyone went silent. "Let me finish, she is pregnant with a spell baby, which has the genetic traits of both her and Mr. Malfoy. I want to bring inter-house unity Hogwarts. This is why there is going to be a new class for the Sixth and Seventh years and if it goes well, it will be implemented for Sixth years from this time on. The class is a parenting class; you will be paired with a partner or a group. You will experience everything that goes along with being a parent, from pregnancy which is done by a spell and lasts two months, to raising the child who will age every three weeks until it reaches the age of six." Hermione's eyes went wide he had never mentioned anything about the child aging on the train.

"A week before the end of the school year the spell will expire. The class is voluntary; you will not be forced to take the class if you do not want to. However I must tell you that all students who sign up for the course will receive an added ten points to their N.E.W.T.S this year and the next for the Sixth years. The sign up sheet will be in your common rooms, as soon as you sign up you will be randomly paired with a group or partner from another house. You will find out your partners tomorrow morning after breakfast, the spell will be performed at that time also. A new professor will be coming the day after tomorrow to teach the parenting class. Are there any questions that I can answer at this time?"

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, some were angry at the fact they would not get to be partners with people in their own House, others were excited. A redheaded girl stood at the Hufflepuff table and everyone went silent. "Yes Ms. Abott?" asked Dumbledore as he nodded to her.

"Will there be prenatal care for us? And what is the birthing process for a spell?" Some nodded their heads in agreement, wanting to know the answer too.

"Yes prenatal care will be given. A team of healer apprentices will be coming here from ST. Mungos, you will see them every other week while you are pregnant and until the child disappears to make sure all is well. As for the birthing process that will be left up to the girl to decide what she wants. You can have the child vaginally or you can have it spelled out, whatever you want experience."

A black haired boy with pale skin stood at the Slytherin table, he did not wait for Dumbledore to acknowledge him. "What if our parents don't agree with this?"

"Then your parents have the right to remove you from the class. However, I have feeling most of your parents will want you to get this important life experience. In such the case that your partner is pulled from the class you will be placed in a group for the remainder of the year. Now, it is time for you all to retire to your common rooms. Prefects gather the first years and show them to the common rooms. Good night." He then turned and left the Great hall, barely missing the crescendo of sound that came from the Sixth and Seventh years as they talked about the new class, some said they were not going to do it, while others could not wait for it to start.

As soon as she stood from the table, Hermione was surrounded by girls from all the Houses and bombarded with questions and accusations. The Slytherins blamed her, saying she put the idea in the Headmaster's head because she wanted Draco to herself, while the other girls were asking her what it felt like to be pregnant. Hermione felt like she could not breathe, the continuous questions and blame were swarming around her, making her feel nauseous and she started to hyperventilate. A throat cleared itself behind them. The girls shushed and turned to look at the person, it was Draco. He stood with his arms crossed and a flirtatious smile on his face, which made the girls swoon. "I am sorry to interrupt ladies, but the Head Girl and I must now be shown to our corridors. So, I must snag her away from you all," he said as he reached into the group and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the group, "Come on Granger." He pulled her out the Great Hall and to where Professor Snape and McGonagall were waiting. The two followed the professors quietly for a few minutes before they realized that their hands were still joined, quickly they let go of each other and immediately they felt the loss from the contact.

Soon the group of four had made it to a portrait of a twin boy and girl, that had blond hair, they looked like they had been playing before the group had shown up. The two joined hands and smiled at them, "Password?" they asked together.

"Union," said McGonagall, the portrait swung open and the four stepped inside. The room was a mixture of ruby red and silver. Two red arm chairs and love-seat sat in front of a grand cobblestone fireplace that had trinkets made of silver sitting on top of the mantle. Behind the sitting area there were two flights of stairs that were opposite of each other and led to portraits of a lion (on the right) and a arched cobra (on the left). Connecting the two stairs was a landing and in between the two portraits was a single wide brown door.

"This room is your common room, you will share this area and the bathroom, which is located between your bedrooms. The portrait of the lion leads to Ms. Granger's room and the cobra leads to Mr. Malfoy's. You both must be present at breakfast Monday through Saturday, it is your choice if you attend breakfast on Sunday," said Snape, who sounded irritated at the fact he had to do this, it was taking time away from things that could be more productive.

"There will be a Halloween ball and a Yule ball this year. It is your jobs to plan out these events and pass the details onto one of us or Dumbledore. Do you have any questions about your duties?" asked McGonagall.

"No Professor," said Hermione. Draco stayed quiet and appeared to be bored by the entire situation.

"Well then, we will leave you two now. I must do rounds and make sure that no first years have gotten lost in the halls. Good night Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." The two professors then left, leaving the Heads to their own devices in their new dorms.

Hermione turned to Draco to say good night to him and at least try to be civil to him since he had saved her from the horde of girls earlier. However, he was gone, she sighed in defeat but soon jumped in surprise when she felt movement in her stomach again. It felt to her, like there was more than one baby, it was as if it was an instinct for her to know. She shook her head, Dumbledore would never have them, have more than one baby, would he? No, that would just be insane. She started to go to her room, but paused at the steps. There were only nine of them, but with her new shift in body weight they just looked to be plain exhausting. Slowly, one step at a time, she ascended the short flight of stairs.

Her thighs and lower back were killing her by the time she reached the portrait of a lion. The portrait asked her to set a password, once she had, she was able to enter her room. The room was decorated with simple furniture. A queen-sized bed that was covered with a red comforter and gold pillows sat in the middle of the room; her trunk sat at the end of the bed. Off to the right of it, against the wall, stood a long dark wood desk. On the left side wall of the room, was the entrance to the bathroom and to the left of its door was a small, but wide, bookshelf. All she wanted to was go to bed and with the help of her wand she was able to get her pajamas out of her trunk. To her dismay, the articles of clothing barely fit, the top did not even begin to cover her distended stomach. She had to transfigure them to be baggy, this just made her feel huge and uncomfortable. Nevertheless, within minutes she was in her bed and asleep.

On the other side of the corridor, Draco laid awake, unable to sleep, for he had racing thoughts. He thought about how his father was put back in Azkaban over the summer. His mother had shut down completely at that point, she no longer spoke to anyone and when she looked at him, her own son, it was as if she was not even seeing him. The Dark Lord was now in his home and he was expected to bow down to the maniac. He did not like mudbloods, but he thought it was insane for purebloods to bow down to someone who was not even pure himself.

Another thing that bothered him was the way he felt when he had touched the mudblood. She made him feel as if all was right in his life, that she was the only thing he needed. He should not be feeling that way for a mudblood. He had to be slowly going insane from all the stress that was being pressed down on him. He had the rotten feeling that his life was about to change once again, and he could not tell if it was for the better or not. Time could only tell.

**A/N My only excuses are: Procrastination is my best friend... and I have been focusing on original work, plus, I lost this chapter when my flash drive decided to get corrupted, which also made me lose 45% of The Snake, but I have typed it up all again (thankfully that part of it was written in a notebook), so that should be up soonish too. I now have this about 80% planned out, so hopefully, I will not procrastinate anymore. Writers...its hell to be one...it hell to read the work of one, because it takes them a lifetime to sit their butts down to write, which drive their agents up the wall of insanity...**


End file.
